A Great Year
by MissLittleWitch
Summary: Virginia Penrose is going to Hogwarts, with her sister Evelyn, new friends, enemies, drama and mischief. Follow her in her first year of Hogwarts!
1. The day before

HAI, I wanted to start fresh yannow, so new family,

so I am MissLittleWitch, I hope you enjoy the story!

Virginia opened her bright blue eyes and smiled, it was the almost day of school, Virginia was so happy, she got up and looked through the white framed window, into the beautiful blue sky, as she did that she heard footsteps, she turned around to see her older sister Evelyn grinning like a maniac

"Evie, I just want you to know, your creeping me a tiniest bit out, right?" Virginia said to her grinning sister "Well I'm sorry my dear and WONDERFUL sister," Evelyn said hugging the 11 year old girl

"What's the occasion, I've have really no idea..." Virginia muttered "Well I have met some kids, who are magical, aaaand they are your , and of course my, age!" Evelyn cried, while Virginia stared at her in disbelief "By the way, IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, it's the 31 of August, school is TOMORROW!" Virginia reminded Evelyn "Oh, and if you land with those slimy idiotic Slytherins I will think of you as NOTHING!" Evelyn mocked while Virginia gave her the 'I-know-your-lying-,now-admit-it' glare

"VIRGINIA AND EVELYN GET YOUR BUMS DOWN HERE NOW!" their brother Alex yelled, he was very loud "ALEX, BUT HOW CAN WE GET ONLY OUR BUMS THERE!" Evelyn yelled back at him, Virginia laughed, her wavy jet black hair swishing with her, she slowly slipped on her slippers and walked downstairs, as Evelyn slid on the rails, she sat at the table as Evelyn threw a water balloon at the moaning Alex "EVELYN MELODY PENROSE, YOU DO NOT DO THAT TO YOUR BROTHER!" Mrs Lila Penrose yelled as Virginia laughed, their mum turned to their dad reading the Daily Prophet, with a copy of a muggle newspaper, in a begging manner, though he didn't notice, frustrated, Mrs Penrose smacked Mr Kenneth Penrose, he moaned quietly "What?" Mr Penrose moaned, looking up from his newspaper "Oh, yeah, isn't that interesting kids?" Mr Penrose said awkwardly, as Mrs Penrose sent him the 'NO-Evelyn-did-something-bad-again glare "Oh, yes, well. Evelyn don't do that..." he said "Whatever she did" he muttered, luckily Mrs Penrose didn't notice she would've scolded him for that,

-Time skip, after breakfast, in Virginia's room-

Virginia went to her wardrobe, and put on a green dress and sunglasses, and went outside with Evelyn, "Aaand, where exactly are you taking me, Evie?" Virginia sighed, being dragged by Evelyn "Well, you need to meet some people.." Evelyn grinned, walking towards a tall and peaceful house, Evelyn opened the gate and walked in "Evie, can you let go of me?" Virginia asked, but Evelyn shook her head "Your evil, I've known it for years..." Virginia muttered to herself, as Evelyn knocked on the door, Virginia bit Evelyn's hand, and almost ran out, Evelyn grabbed her as the door opened, revealing a lady with curly blonde hair, the lady smiled tiredly "Oh, hello Evelyn" the lady said tiredly, rubbing her eyes

"Hello, Mrs Wendery, this is my sister, Virginia" Evelyn said cheerfully pointing at her sister, who wasn't squirming anymore "Hello...Oh sorry do come in!" Mrs Wendery said opening the door, the inside of the house was so homey, a girl walked to the girls and waved "Hi, I'm Bellanor!" she said happily, the girl behind her groaned, clearly not in such a good mood, "I'm Virginia Penrose" Virginia smiled "And I'm her amazing, awesome sister, EVELYN!" Evelyn exclaimed awkwardly as Virginia pushed her, Bellanor's hair turned a lime green, as Evelyn gaped at her "What?" Bellanor said looking behind her "Y-y-y-your hair!" Evelyn cried "Shut up, Eve, she's a metamorphagus" Virginia whispered at the still confused Evelyn "She can change her appearance at will...Do you read anything, Evie?" Virginia added.

-Many hours later, time to go home-

"Sorry, Mrs Wendery, we need to go home" Evelyn said sadly, as Mrs Wendery opened the door, "BYE!" the girls yelled, waving goodbye "I'm sleeeeeepy Eve!" moaned as they were walking out of the house "Well, I'm not carrying you!" Evelyn laughed, they ran home, Virginia instantly flopped on her bed and fell asleep...


	2. Hogwarts Arrival

-The next day-

Virginia moaned as she fell off her bed and opened her eyes slowly and saw Evelyn grinning "Morning sleepy!" Evelyn laughed throwing some clothes at Virginia "Don't call me Snow White's dwarf" Virginia muttered putting the clothes on. Virginia packed her trunk and walked to Midnight, her owl, hooting happily and petted her, Midnight ruffled her black feathers, Midnight was a baby owl, Evelyn came in the room "Ginnia, we have to go!" Evelyn cried excitedly, Evelyn is a 5th year in Hogwarts, though she didn't study that much and somehow, Virginia knew more about spells than Evelyn, not a lot, Evelyn knows things that Virginia knows so its even! "Okay, Can't wait to go!" Virginia said happily.

-At King's Cross-

"Daaaaaaad, why can't I go?!" moaned Alex, as the train moved. Virginia waved goodbye to her family, their little pug, Mozzy, whimpering as if he was crying, she walked away, while her family could be hardly seen, and went to a empty compartment and sat down, she couldn't find her sister, and read a book, soon Bellanor and a ginger haired girl peeked in "Hi, Ginnia" Bellanor giggled, as Virginia looked up from her book and sent her a warning glare "This is Ava!" Bellanor said pointing to Ava, who waved "Helllooo Inia" she giggled, Virginia got up and tackled Ava to the ground and tickled her mercilessly "AHAHAHAHAHA-VIR-HAHAHAHAHAH-VIRGINI-HAHAHAHAHAHA-STOP-HAHAHHAHAH-HEEEEEEEL-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Ava laughed, as a prefect came in "Hi, I'm Jessie Henders, please don't kill your friend, thank you!" The prefect said and walked out and Bellanor and Ava stared atwhere the prefect was.

-Few hours later-

"WAKE UP VIRGINIA!" Ava yelled in Virginia's ear, she was sleeping, she instantly woke up and went to the castle "FIRST 'EARS, OVER 'ERE FIRST 'EARS, FOLLOW ME, TO THE 'ASTLE!" the man named Hagrid yelled, Ava, Bellanor, Christina and Leslie gaped at him "Never seen someone so big in my life!" Leslie whispered as everyone nodded, When they reached the other side of the lake, Hagrid led the first years to castle door and knocked on it three times.A tall, stern looking witch with long black hair tied in a bun opened the door. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid told her. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here." McGonagall replied. The first years followed McGonagall into the entrance and until a small chamber to the side of the entrance hall. The professor turned to face preteens.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." Professor McGonagall started to explain. "Ooooh!" said Christina whispered.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Professor McGonagall said, leaving the 11 year olds alone.

"I CAN'T WAIT!" Bellanor said loudly, which was a horrible mistake, since what she said echoed "How are they gonna sort us?!" Ava asked excitedly, looking at Virginia and Christina. "Well, did you not listen?!" Christina whispered, Bellanor and Ava looked at each other and shrugged "Nope" they said together, Christina frowned. "She'll put a hat on us, the hat will search our mind, thoughts, and memories, and calls out one of the houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin" Virginia explained "Ravenclaw for the clever, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Gryffindor for the brave, and Slytherin for the sly and cunning" Virginia added as McGonagall came through the doors and told them to follow her, Virginia looked at Evelyn, who was a Gryffindor, as she waved. "Brakes, London" McGonagall said loudly and clearly, a young girl with straight blonde hair and grey eyes. McGonagall placed the hat on the girl's head "GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled, the Gryffindor table cheered, "Grubblio, Lisa" McGonagall said, a short girl with short curly blonde hair sat on the stool...

-Time skipping-

"Penrose, Virginia" McGonagall said loudly, Virginia walked toward the stool and sat down, the hat was placed on her,

Hmm, not a bad mind...

Uh...I'm really confused

Oh, another person who doesn't listen, huh?

I did listen!

I'm not going to go in a conversation like: Did too, Did not! it takes such a long time, I'll get to your sorting then...

Too bad, I like talkin -no thinking with- no that makes no sense...

NOT LISTENING, anyway, not a Slytherin for sure...

Okay, not Slytherin...

Hufflepuff, no, more cleverness in here

Hufflepuff, nope

Ravenclaw...yes, yes, extreme cleverness, but no...

Not Ravenclaw I guess

Gryffindor...yes...yes, a lot of bravery in here, 1% more than cleverness...Yes...Yes I know where to put you...!

Bye

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, Virginia headed toward the Gryffindor table opposite her sister, "Wendery, Bellanor!" McGonagall said, Bellanor walked to the hat, her hair turned red and gold, she knew she was a Gryffindor, "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, Virginia clapped as Bellanor sat next to Virginia. "Wendery, Lindoria" McGonagall said, a dirty blonde haired girl went to the stool, the hat was placed on her "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled, Lindoria walked to the Slytherin table, on her way she stopped at the Gryffindor table and smirked "Well, dear sister, this is where we part, isn't it?" Lindoria said as Bellanor rolled her eyes "FOOOR EVEEEEEEEER!" Bellanor said loudly, making McGonagall stare, Lindoria sat down at the Slytherin table and stuck her nose in the air "Heheheheh, I bet she farted" Bellanor laughed quietly.

-Skipping time, everyone is sorted and the feast ended-

"Your head of your house will lead you to your common room, goodnight!" Dumbledore smiled, as Joanne Blotsort and Ross Blotkiss, head boy and girl, lead them to their common room, they came across a painting of a fat lady, with a glass singing horribly "LALLALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" The Fat Lady said in a horrible singing voice, the four girls covered their ears, "Tibbletopp!" Ross said, the portrait swung open

"She can't sing, that thing!" Ava said


End file.
